Before the Storm
by Lynn Pines
Summary: (Y/N) gets abandoned by her parents after a month long trip to California. She doesn't know why they did this to her. Everything was fine at home, then this happens.


?'s P.O.V

"Your never get away with the Bill," I yell.

"Au contraire Pine Tree. My fun has just begun. Pentagram has the deed to the Mystery Shack. Shooting Star, Question Mark, and Ice are trapped in my Fantasy Prison. 6-fingers is now a statue. Claw and Llama are nowhere to be found. Fishtail is going to be mine forever, and you don't have the journals anymore. Face it, I have won." He informs.

"I will never stop trying to defeat you." I tell him.

~3 months ago~

(Y/N)'s P.O.V

 _'I still can't believe my parents just dropped me off here without warning. I mean I know that they didn't like me, but still I was their daughter'_ I think as I walk through the woods. _'I felt that I fit in with my other family members, but my own parents just dumping me off here. That is a new low.'_ I apparently walk too far from my 'home' because I end up walking out into the open. I am now on the edge of the forest looking at the center of town, which is just a statue of, I think, the town founder. I see a golf cart moving out of the corner of my eye. I freak out thinking that the person saw me. I start to head back to my 'home', which is just a cave behind a waterfall. I keep thinking on why my parents just ditched me. When I get back to my 'home' I decide to investigate the opposite direction. While I'm walking, I hear pounding footsteps behind me. I don't know what it is and really don't care. All I know is that I need to get out of there. I run until I come to a road and the next thing I know I get thrown through the air and land hard on my back. I try to open my eyes, but I am in too much pain to do so. I hear a boy yell something in the distance and feel two pairs of light footsteps on the gravel coming towards me. I hear a girl's voice, probably talking to the boy. They have a conversation and they I feel myself being lifted I groan at the pain that shoots through my body, and then everything goes black.

Dipper's P.O.V.

My sister, Mable, and I are in our grunkle's tour cart trying to get away from a gigantic gnome, I know what I said was crazy, but it is the truth. They, there are 1,000 gnomes making up this giant gnome, want Mabel to be their queen.

 **Author: stop breaking the fourth wall by talking to the reader.**

 **Dipper: I don't know if the reader has seen the episode.**

 **Author: It is to be assumed that that everyone here is a 'Faller' so don't break the wall again.**

 **Dipper: Fine. I won't do it again. *pouts***

 **Author: You know you are cute when you pout.**

 **Dipper: Ok moving on.**

She is trying to pry a gnome off my face when we hit something. She finally got it off and threw it to the ground. It scampers back into the forest. I get a good look at what we hit and saw a cute girl _'wait I saw a glimpse of her, not even her face. Why am I thinking like this'_ with (h/l) (h/c) hair, covering her face, on the ground.

"Mable follow me." I yell as I got out of the cart and we both run over to the girl.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Mabel asks me.

"I don't know, but we got to get her to the shack. She could be really injured. Besides it is the least we could do considering we hit her." I say as I lift her up. She groans and then falls limp _'Oh crap we got to hurry.'_ I think as I run back to the cart. Mabel helps me by holding her so she doesn't fall out while I speed towards the shack. _'Man, Wendy told me not to hit a pedestrian. How do I tell her about this? And where did the gnomes go?"_ I think.

~Time skip brought to you by Shmebulock~

We finally made it back to the shack. The girl is still unconscious, so we carry her up to our room. Thank God Grunkle Stan is watching 'Duck-tective'. We place her on my bed. Mabel runs to get her first aid kit while I make sure she doesn't have any broken bones. She starts groaning when I touch her left foot **(Not that way you dirty minds)**. Mabel gets back to our room a minute later. She brings band-aids, a water bottle, and a wet washcloth. As soon as she put the washcloth on one of the girl's wounds, her eyes fly open. She screams and jumps out of the bed, making Mabel and me jump back in the process, landing on her hurt foot.

"Owww." She yells and crumples to the floor. I run over to her.

(Y/N)'S P.O.V

I feel a sharp pain in my foot and I groan. I soon sense water near me and a damp cloth touches my arm. I open my eyes and scream, jumping up, making two people that are in the room with me jump back. I land on my foot and an unbearable pain goes up from my foot.

"Owww." I yell and crumple to the floor. The boy runs over to me.

"Hey, you sprained your ankle. You need to rest." He tells me in a soothing voice. He helps me up and walks with me back to the bed I was on earlier. The girl starts walking back over to the bed once again with the washcloth. I see this and start to back up towards the wall, fear in my eyes.

"Please no water, please no water." I repeat over and over again.

"We are just trying to help you." He tells me getting on the bed. ( **Again, not what you think, you dirty minds.)**

"Please I am afraid of water." I lie tears starting to form in my eyes, but they do not fall.

"Ok we won't get you wet. Can you tell us about yourself?" He asks me, at this point the girl is also gets on the bed.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I am twelve. Where am I?" I say. The boy, who I just noticed is wearing an orange short sleeve shirt blue vest and short kakas is about to open his mouth to answer, but the girl, who looks exactly like him, but is wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star and a purple skirt, answers for him.

"YOU'RE ALSO TWLEVE. THAT IS SO AWESOME! WE CAN BE BEST FREINDS FOREVER! OH, BY THE WAY YOU ARE AT THE MYSTERY SHACK, OUR HOME!" She yelled. I start to scoot closer to him, scared of her yelling at me.

"Well my name is Dipper and the one yelling is my twin sister, Mabel. Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?" He asks. I hear a tone of fear in his voice like he feared my answer. I am silent for a moment staring down at my folded hands in my lap.

"I was walking around in the woods when I heard the sound of ponding footsteps, so I ran and the next thing I know I get hit by something." I say.

"Ok that leads me to my next question? Why **_were_** you in the woods, are you new here too?" He asks.

"Kinda I have been in Oregon for a few months, but this is the first time I have been in the town." I answer.

"Wait! You don't live in a house?" He asks _'Man this guy asks a lot of questions._ I just shake my head.

DIPPER'S P.O.V

 _'She doesn't live in a house, where has she been staying this whole ti-"_ My thoughts are interrupted by Mabel yelling.

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU CAN STAY HERE! I MEAN IT SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM WITH OUR GRUNCLE!" She yells again. I kinda forgot she was here, considering the fact that she has never been quite this long. (Y/N) tenses up, again probably scared of Mabel. When she recovers, she just shakes her head.

"I don't want to be a burden, by the way, what is the date?" She asks.

"Oh, it is the summer solstice. It is also about dusk. You were out for about an hour, after all." I reply. Her eyes become as big as saucers.

"OMG I have to get back home, now!" She yells, not as loud as Mabel though, while she tries to stand up again.

"You are hurt. You need to heal. Why don't you call your parents and say that you are going to stay here overnight." I tell her and grab her wrist. She is quiet and then looks at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't have parents anymore." She says, her voice cracking.

I let go of her wrist and stand there in shock, the only sound that is heard is the sound of my bed creaking. Mabel gets up and walks over to (Y/N) and hugs her. They both crumble to the floor, and (Y/N) cries her eyes out. I finally come out my shocked state, and slowly get down to the floor.

"I-I am sorry (Y/N). I didn't know." I say hugging her.

"I-I-It's ok. Y-You di-dn't k-now." She says inbetween sniffles.

"Well now that we know that. You know if we tell our Grunkle Stan, he will tell you that you are welcome here." Mabel says pulling out of the hug and holds onto (Y/N)'s shoulders.

"I have gone a few months without anyone. I think I can take care of myself." She said wiping the tears from her eyes then quickly wiping her hands on her pants.

"You must be hungry. Why don't we go down stairs and gets some food?" I say. (Y/N) looks up weakly smiles and nods. "Ok here let's help you up." I say and I get on the right side of her since Mabel is on the left. We both help her to her feet. She uses us to prop herself up and we, all together, walk down the stairs.

"Hey kids come watch Duck-tective with me." Gruncle Stan asks.

"Heck ya." Mabel and I yell and run to the couch, leaving a confused (Y/N) to hold herself up against the wall.

"Oh sorry." Mabel says as we both run back over to her before she falls.

"It's just Gravity Falls T.V you will get used to it." I tell her.

"Hey who is this?" Grunkle Stan asks just now noticing (Y/N) beside me.

"This is (Y/N) we met her when we-" Mabel starts.

"When we were walking in the forest." I finish up. I don't want to see Grunkle Stan mad if he found out we hit her.

"Ok, but shouldn't she be getting home?" He asks.

"Uh…." I start not sure what to say.

"It's ok I'll go and call my parents and see if I can stay over here." (Y/N) quickly says. She starts to let go of our shoulders and looks around for the phone.

"Oh, let me help you." I say quickly pulling her arm around mine. I walk her to the kitchen where the phone is. "Why did you lie to Grunkle Stan?" I ask her when we get in there.

"I don't want you to have to worry about me." She answers. "So, what is in the mystery shack?" She asks getting onto another subject.

(Y/N)'S P.O.V

"So, what is in the Mystery Shack?" I ask.

"A lot of oddities that are all fake. Just to name a few we have Sascrotch, Thigh-clops, Six-pack O' Lope, and Fiji Mermaid." I went stiff when he mentioned a mermaid. I know that Dipper just said that all of them were fake, but I hadn't seen the Fiji Mermaid, so I couldn't tell if it was the real deal or not. Dipper and Mabel notice that I am day dreaming because Dipper asks, "Is everything alright you seem out of it?"

"Hun…Oh yeah. I was just thinking about all of the oddities that are here." I reply.

"Do you want to see some of them? I can get you in without you having to pay." He asks.

"Sure." I answer. He takes my arm and we walk into another room of the shack. He shows me all the oddities in order that he told me about. When we got to the Fiji Mermaid, I saw that it was actually real. "How did he get that?" I whisper/yell.

Dipper turns towards me and asks, "The Fiji mermaid?" I nod rapidly. "I honestly don't know. I have been stumped about this specific one since the beginning of summer. **(As I watched the marathon that was on, I realized that the events of 'Tourist Trapped' was not on the first day of summer.)**

"Huh, cause it looks like to me that this one is real." I say wincing a little, mentally, getting ready for Dipper to laugh at me.

"You mean you have seen a mermaid before?" He asks shockingly.

"Yeah back in (H/T). Everybody thought I was crazy." I say looking down.

"I don't think you're crazy." He tells me as he puts his hand on my chin and lift my head up, so I am looking at his eyes. I stare into his brown orbs.

DIPPER'S P.O.V

I lift her head so that she is looking at me. I stare into her (e/c) orbs. She is so beautiful. _'Again, why am I thinking this way? I haven't even known her for a day and I already think I am falling for her.'_ I think. "Hey why don't we see what they have in the gift shop? I could get you something." I tell her.

"Mmmm…..ok" She answers. I walk her to the gift shop. She looks around and picks out a (f/c) gem choker.

"Nice." I tell her.

"Can you help me put it on?" She asks. I slowly nod my head and take the choker from her. She turns around and I place it around her neck.

"Is it too tight?" I ask her. She shakes her head. The moment I tie it, a loud squeal can be heard on the other side of the room and a flash temporary blinds us. When I regain my vision, I see Mabel with a camera.

"SCRAPBOOKORTUNITY!" She yells, waving the picture that she just took.

"Mabel!" I yell and she runs out. I turn to (Y/N), "Sorry about her, she loves scrapbooking."

"I could tell by the way she yelled out 'SCRAPBOOKORTUNITY!'." She laughed. _'She mimicked Mabel almost perfectly. Man, her laugh is adorable- Wait I can't think like that, why would any girl like me. I wonder if I can trust her.'_

"H-Hey I w-want to s-show you something." I stutter. _'Oh, crap now I am stuttering. I really do like her. I just can't let Mabel know.'_ I think. I must have been staring at her, because she is now waving her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Dipper. Hello." She says. I snap out of my daydreaming.

"Yeah." I answer.

"I said I would see it." She replies.

"Oh yeah come on to my room." I answer. She looks a little shocked when I mention my room. "It's ok, it just I want to keep it a secret."

"Oh ok." She says.

"First we need to tell my Grunkle that your 'parents' said yes."

"Ok." She says as she follows me into the living room.

Stan noticed us coming in. "Well that took a lot longer than a normal phone call." He says a little suspicious about us.

"My parents just wanted to talk to Dipper." She says.

"Ok." Stan says quickly. _'Man, she is really convincing.'_ I think. I sit down on my bed and pat down on the cover to say you can sit next to me. She slowly does so.

"Ok so this is a journal." I say as I pull it out of my vest. "I found it earlier today."

"Really? Does it have all the different things that are in the forest?" She asks eagerly.

"I guess. The author talks about being here and studying the anomalies that occur here." I start turning the pages so both of us can look at them. Heck even I haven't gotten to see all of them clearly, not with all that happen today.

"So, what all have you seen so far?" She asks.

"Well my sister got a date earlier and at first thought I thought he was a zombie." I laugh a little at my stupidity.

 **Me: Awww Dippinstein you are not stupid.**

 **Dipper: Don't call me that. I am defiantly not a monster.**

 **Me: Sorry but I am reading Frankenstein in English at the moment. Would you like me to call you Goober? *laughs***

 **Dipper: my name will do just fine**

 **Me: Which is…**

 **Dipper: M- Wait I am not allowed to tell you. Alex made me swear not to tell anyone.**

 **Me: Dangit! Well I had to try back to the story.**

"Really?!" She says obviously interested in the journal.

"You really like the supernatural, don't you?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"Well yeah I mean I-" She fell silent.

"Did I make you remember something about your parents again?" I say. I don't want her crying again.

"No." She replies quietly.

"You can tell me anything." I tell her, still turning the pages. She stays quiet, so I figure just leave it be. I turn the page and it land on a sort of fish-human hybrid. "Hun…. This is interesting."

"Wha-" (Y/N) ask then stop as soon as she saw the page. "There here?" she mumbles quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." She replies. _'She is hiding something. I just wish she would tell me. I mean it is not like she can't trust me.'_ As if on cue, I turn the page and in red ink _'God I hope that is ink.'_ It is written 'TRUST NO ONE'. _'Oh crap. I hope that she didn't see that.'_

"Hey Dipper, why does it say not to trust anyone?" She asks. _'Does the world just hate me right now?"_ I think.

(Y/N)'S P.O.V

 _'So, there are some here, hun maybe I can find them. I just need to see the page again.'_ I think after I saw the page in the journal. Dipper turned the page and it was written, in red ink _'I hope that is ink'_ 'TRUST NO ONE' _'Can I trust him with my secret'_ I think. "Hey Dipper, why does it say not to trust anyone?" I ask.

He looks at me for a little bit and then says, "I honestly don't know." He replies.

"Oh." I say monotone.

"Anyway do you want to go on a monster hunt with me and Mabel tomorrow?" He asks.

"I don't know I have to get back to my home and get all my stuff I left there." I say trying to get out of chasing monsters. I already had to do that on a normal bases. Heck even the stupid gnomes were after me.

"Ok maybe later. Come on we might want to start getting back down stairs or else with think we are doing something. She fangirls way too often." He tells me.

"Ok." I reply. We get up off the bed and walk downstairs. When we did I sit on the floor in front of the T.V and Dipper sits next to me. I feel like something is watching me. I wave it off, but it returns. I look over to the window and see a goat look at me. I stand up and walk outside, like I am in a trance.

"(Y-Y/N)?" Dipper calls out, but I do not change directions. I get outside and stare at the goat.

"(Y/N) is everything ok?" Dipper asks. I didn't even hear him come outside. When he calls my name, I get pulled out of my trance.

?'S P.O.V

"Lf fb Agar Eprr llq Fsmbgtlt Feye ultr n ycj scgrao." G gutlx. N hfrrw nbcd gagz kl ztlq. "Jpjy gsgf ulqa'g syccpl sbc y jutjr" N ycj fjkobw prcwyprd rur drvgnfrq scnee..."Dvfs Qpnwc. Gutq fuzsyq mc ircw vaecerdrvar"

 **(Decode using Vigenere cipher Key: LYNN) (I am sorry, but you must work for your clues. I know I'm an evil author.)**

 **A/N: Ok so that ends the first chapter of my book. I hope some people read this. All I ask is that ya'll (yeah, I'm southern, but am NOT related to Gideon. I am an Arkansawyer (my environmental science teacher likes to call us that. Thanks Mr. Campbell)) add this book to your libraries and I also want you to decipher ?'s P.O.V and MESSAGE me when you get it. The first person who does they will get recognition in the next chapter. Again, thank you for reading this chapter. I plan to update one a week, mainly Friday or Saturday, whether it is a chapter or an apology.**


End file.
